


Ты меня понимаешь

by sunny_krolock



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock





	Ты меня понимаешь

Клод тихо вздохнул, предаваясь невеселым мыслям о тяжелой судьбе простого английского дворецкого. Где-то рядом в унисон прозвучал точно такой же печальный вздох. Демон оглянулся и встретился глазами с напряженным… строгая одежда, стильные очки, папка под мышкой и коса смерти в руке… шинигами.   
Настороженность и положенное по уставу презрение в глазах бога смерти сменились легким удивлением, да и сам Клод изумленно рассматривал как две капли воды похожего на него мужчину. Тот был разве что на пару сотен лет младше, да прическа у него была короче и строже. Ах да, еще глаза за тонкими стеклами очков не просто золотистые, а с тонкой зеленой радужкой. А вот в них, будто отзеркаленная, тоска по свободе и былому безрассудству.   
\- Ты… что здесь? – наконец отведя глаза, спросил шинигами.  
\- Наслаждаюсь красотами реки… в тишине, - спокойно ответил демон.   
\- Ясно… Здесь действительно тихо, поэтому я предлагаю тебе забыть на время перерыва о вражде. Согласен?   
Клод невольно улыбнулся сухости и емкости предложения и согласно кивнул. Сражаться бессмысленно, у них нет повода, зато есть теперь, кажется, общая тайна.   
\- Неужели Вам так опротивела работа, господин шинигами? – спросил он спустя несколько минут.   
\- Уильям Ти Спирс, начальник отдела Усекновения Жизней. Немного устал от рутины.   
\- Клод Фаустус, дворецкий графа Транси.   
\- Я так понимаю, рутина свойственна любой работе, да, господин дворецкий? – тоном, в котором демон угадал светскость, поинтересовался Ти Спирс.  
\- Вы правы. Впрочем, моя работа требует терпения гораздо больше.   
Раскинулась тонкая паучья паутина. Они ведь так похожи.   
\- Так может мы…   
Острое лезвие Косы смерти рассекло прочное плетение, открыв дорогу прямо к логову охотника. Их стремления объединены жаждой перемен, они едины в главном своем желании – вырваться из проклятого круга серых будней.   
\- Всего на день…  
Глаза в глаза и шепотом на выдохе:  
\- …поменяемся местами?!  
Обмен одеждой и инструктаж занял около часа, но после оба, довольные, разошлись в разные стороны: один – в поместье, где с минуты на минуту должен был проснуться Алоис, а второй – в контору разбирать отчеты диспетчеров. 

\- Кло-од… - ныл юный граф Транси. – Ты сегодня какой-то странный, скучный совсем!   
\- Прошу прощения, Ваша Светлость.   
\- Оп! Вот, смотри! Я разлил чай. А он ведь до жути горячий! Спаси меня, Клод!  
\- От такой мелочи еще никто не умирал, смею Вас заверить.   
Уильям нервным жестом поправил на переносице очки. А он-то думал, что после стольких лет общения с Саттклифом ему море по колено! Не тут-то было. Алоис Транси раздражал его самим фактом своего существования, не говоря уже о бесконечных капризах и заискиваниях. На его фоне Грелль казался агнцем Божьим. И в любом случае, у него как начальника были рычаги влияния на не в меру активного жнеца. Здесь же все было сложнее: Клод велел слушать мальчишку и неукоснительно выполнять все его прихоти, ну, разумеется, за исключением тех, что совсем уж выходят за рамки разумного.   
\- Ты забываешься, Клод! – неожиданно зло проговорил Алоис и высунул язык с выжженной на нем печатью контракта. – Немедленно убери здесь и подай чай в саду. С пирожными!   
\- Как пожелаете, граф. 

Клод скучающим взглядом обвел рабочий кабинет Ти Спирса. Во всем минимализм и порядок, даже цветок на окне какой-то вечнозелено-стандартный и, кстати, очень нуждающийся в поливе. На полках ровными рядами выстроены рабочие папки, на столе – фирменный календарь, ежедневник и несколько стопок отчетов. С бумажной работой демон справился играя, рассортировав все по датам и степени успешности. Теперь следовало дождаться свежих донесений от подчиненных и выдать новые задания. Вот только никто не спешил радовать начальство своим присутствием.   
\- Зато никто не мешается под ногами, - утешил себя Клод и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кожаного кресла. 

\- Что это? – тонкий графский пальчик едва касался завитка воздушного крема.   
\- Пирожное, - призвав на помощь все свою выдержку, вежливо ответил Ти Спирс.   
Отвращение на миловидном личике сменилось яростью.  
\- Да ты издеваешься надо мной! – завопил Алоис и подхватил с тарелки бисквитную корзиночку с явным намерением запустить ей в лицо своему дворецкому. – Идиот!  
\- Не смей!  
Уильям пребольно ударил мальчишку по руке, тот от неожиданности ойкнул и уронил пирожное на стол. Огромные голубые глаза наполнились непониманием и слезами.  
\- Да как ты… Клод? Да что же это?!   
«Ну вот, перебор, - обреченно подумал Ти Спирс, глядя на заходящегося в плаче графа. – И как его теперь успокаивать?»   
Он склонился над осевшим на пол Алоисом и неловко погладил его по голове:  
\- Прошу прощения за горячность, Ваша Светлость. Не плачьте, не надо. Ну? Вытрите лицо, - он достал из кармана носовой платок и потер раскрасневшиеся щеки и распухший нос.   
Когда-то вот так же он пытался успокоить одного своего бесшабашного подчиненного. В тот раз получилось. «Интересно, как там господин Фаустус справляется?» - мимоходом подумал он. 

Шаги. Клод открыл глаза и повернул голову к двери. Бездельничать ему откровенно надоело, и посетителя он ждал с нетерпением. Дверь распахнулась от удара ногой, на пороге появилось ярко-красное пятно, в котором демон неожиданно узнал того самого жнеца, что хвостом бегал за Себастьяном Михаэлисом.   
\- Уилли, привет! – крикнул шинигами и задорно помахал рукой.   
\- Диспетчер Саттклиф, - Клод спешно припоминал имя и даже попытался отыскать подписанный вчерашний отчет. – Вы знаете, что опоздали на полтора часа?   
\- Ой, Уильям, ты как всегда бурчишь! – алый жнец демонстративно надул губки и отвернулся. – А я, между прочим, только с задания вернулся. Трудился, устал. Надеялся, ты проявишь сочувствие и отпустишь меня на землю, а?   
Кажется, Ти Спирс предупреждал, что удержать это недоразумение на рабочем месте практически невозможно да еще и чревато нервотрепными последствиями.   
\- Хорошо, Саттклиф, вот вам новое задание… - он выдернул, не глядя, лист из стопки, подписанной «Земля», и впихнул нависшему над столом шинигами. - Свободны!   
\- Уилли! – ахнул тот и собирался лечь на стол, чтобы проще было дотянуться до начальника, но Клод легонько оттолкнул его.  
\- Идите, Саттклиф, пока я не передумал, - «Грелль!» - вдруг вспомнилось ему имя.   
\- Да, да, конечно, - закивал Грелль и пробежал глазами по листу с заданием. – Да, иду…

День клонился к вечеру, и Уильям все чаще поглядывал на часы. Скоро, скоро вернется господин Фаустус и сам уложит спать этого ужасного ребенка! Они кое-как помирились, и жнецу даже удалось накормить мальчишку нехитрым обедом. Хотя от пирожных тот все равно отказался. Ти Спирс недоумевал: он ведь купил самые свежие, свои любимые.   
\- Клод, у меня развязался шнурок! – граф Транси картинно дохромал до кушетки и, усевшись, выставил вперед ножку в высоком сапоге. – Завяжи!  
\- Да, Ваша Светлость…  
Но едва он потянулся к шелковым лентам, за спиной раздался звон разбитого стекла и до боли знакомый голос возвестил:  
\- Джим МакКейн, незаконно носящий имя графа Транси, пришла ваша смерть!   
\- Что?! – Алоис в испуге вцепился в плечи Уильяма, а тот в унисон с ним простонал:  
\- Грелль! – но тут же взял себя в руки, встал, закрыв мальчика собой, и холодно спросил:  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь, шинигами?   
В тот же момент за спиной Грелля появился Клод, ведомый жжением печати – предвестием скорой смерти господина.   
Алый жнец пригляделся повнимательнее и торжествующе возвестил:  
\- Так и знал! Так и знал, Уилли, что найду тебя здесь!   
\- Саттклиф? – Ти Спирс удивленно смотрел на насмешливо улыбающегося подчиненного.   
\- Неужели ты думал, что я приму его за тебя? – Грелль кивнул на подошедшего поближе демона. – Но он все же сумел меня удивить, правда-правда. Выдал приказ на этого мальчишку.   
\- Что здесь происходит?! – возопил с кушетки Алоис, изумленно рассматривая обернувшихся к нему демона и шинигами. – Клод? Два Клода? Нет, нет! Я не сошел с ума! Анна! Клод! Я приказываю!..  
\- Ты как дворецкий должен защищать господина, - шепнул с лукавой улыбкой Клод, указав взглядом на вскинувшего на прибежавшую на зов Анну бензопилу Грелля.   
\- А ты как начальник должен следить за состоянием здоровья подчиненных! – не остался в долгу Уильям.   
\- В таком случае, ты его сейчас уведешь.  
\- А ты не будешь нам препятствовать и слугам своим не позволишь.   
Они обменялись кивками, а затем Ти Спирс схватил подчиненного за локоть и, выведя его из-под удара, скрылся.   
Клод кивком отпустил застывших в двери тройняшек и Анну и склонился над своим господином.  
\- Вас что-то напугало, Ваша Светлость?   
\- Ши… шинигами! Они пришли за мной? Да? – Алоис дрожал от страха и все еще не сводил глаз с разбитого окна.   
\- Какие шинигами, милорд? Вам, верно, почудилось…  
\- Да нет же, Клод! Тот, который в красном, сказал ведь…  
\- Он всего лишь друг Сиэля Фантомхайва, милорд. Вы же хотели познакомиться с друзьями графа? К сожалению, круг его знакомств весьма специфичен. Но не волнуйтесь, я никому не позволю Вас тронуть. А сейчас идемте, я Вас уложу спать.   
\- У меня шнурок развязался… Завяжи!  
\- Слушаюсь, Ваша Светлость. 

\- Уилли?..  
\- Что Вам, Саттклиф?  
\- Зачем тебе понадобился этот маскарад?   
\- Простая проверка бдительности среди работников нашего отдела. Похоже, Вы единственный, кто справился с заданием.   
\- Да ну, ты бы никогда так просто не отпустил меня на землю, даже не потребовав отчет!


End file.
